Kovir i Poviss
|- | |colspan="2"|''herb z redańskim orłem i kaedweńskim jednorożcem'' |} |} Kovir i Poviss - krainy leżące na północy nad Zatoką Praksedy, największy światowy eksporter kopalin, czerpiący olbrzymie zyski z handlu. Religia O religi w tym kraju wiemy niewiele prawdopodobnie dominują tu popularne kulty: Wiecznego Ognia,Frei,Melitele i Kreve. Gospodarka Kovir i Poviss z całą pewnością jest najbogatszym królestwem północy.Żyje z wydobycia różnych rud metali(głównie szlachetnych),soli,szkła oraz wysoce rozwiniętego handlu na skale światową.Większość państ północy jest uzależnionych od Kovirskich towarów co zapewnia ogromne zyski królestwu.Towary wykonywane w Kovirze i Poviss słyną z wysokiej jakości m.in. bronie które ustępują tylko Mahakamskim.Kovir i Poviss są prawdziwym mocarstwem gospodarczym. Siły zbrojne O siłach zbrojnych Koviru i Poviss wiemy bardzo niewiele jednak tak wielkie i bogate mocarstwo gospodarcze jak Kovir z całą pewnością posiada ogromne siły.Przed laty było ich 25tys. głównie najemników i elitarnych żołnierzy z biegiem czasu ich liczba na pewno znacznie wzrosła. Kultura i nauka Kovir jako kraj dumny i bogaty z pewnością jest bardzo wykształconym narodem.Żyją tu głównie znakomici kupcy i rzemieślnicy którzy wysoce cenią sobie jakość towaru i wielkość swego majątku.Kraj ten wykształcił wielu znanych naukowców,poetów,pisarzy,lekarzy i innych inteligentów co dobrze świadczy o królestwie.Z koviru pochodzi też wielu znanych i szanowanych czarodziejów. Historia Blisko 120 lat temu Radowid I Wielki, król Redanii podarował te kraje swemu znienawidzonemu bratu Trojdenowi i zaleciwszy, by nie pojawiał się on więcej na dworze w Tretogorze, uczynił go hrabią apanażystą, nieponoszącym jednak żadnych ciężarów czy powinności lennych. Stan ten utrzymywał się przez lata, a do Koviru i Poviss ciągnęły zastępy ludzi, czasem wyjętych spod prawa, ale także niedocenianych uczonych, techników, wierzących w możliwość zbudowania wymyślonych przez siebie maszyn, kupców niebojących się ryzyka i geologów oraz górników. Zwłaszcza ci ostatni bardzo przysłużyli się Kovirowi, odkrywając olbrzymie złoża wszelkich kopalin, dzięki którym Kovir i Poviss stały się bogate. Na te zyski połaszczył się wreszcie Radowid III Redański, co spowodowało krótką wojnę Redanii i Kaedwen z Kovirem, zakończoną miażdżącym zwycięstwem tego ostatniego. Wtedy też podpisano Pierwszy Traktat Exeterski, z preambułą Mare Liberum Apertum czyniący morze wolnym dla handlu. Był to pierwszy i ostatni konflikt, w który zaangażowało się to ceniące neutralność królestwo. Wspomogło ono jednak za czasów panowania Esterada Thyssena Północ w II wojnie z Nilfgaardem, tworząc pułk kondotierów, w którym walczyli m.in. Adam Pangratt, Julia Abatemarco czy Lorenzo Molla. Władcy Koviru i Poviss * Trojden, * Gedovius Trojdenida, * Gerard Trojdenida, * Esteril Thyssen, * Baldwin Thyssen, * Rhyd, * Idi, * Esterad Thyssen, Miasta i warownie * Lan Exeter (stolica zimowa), * Pont Vanis (stolica letnia), * Rakverelin, Krainy * 18px|Kovir Kovir, * 18px|Poviss Poviss, * 18px|Talgar Talgar, * 18px|Narok Narok, * Velhad, Towary eksportowe Kovir posiadał ogromną liczbę kopalń, dzięki czemu w znacznym stopniu rozwinął się handel. Towary eksportowe: * szkło, * sól, * rudy żelaza, * srebro, * nikiel, * ołów, * cyna, * cynk, * miedź, * chrom, * tytan, * wolfram, * platyna, * ferroaurum, * kryobelit, * złoto (80% światowego wydobycia). Dane z książek Sapkowskiego Ciekawostki i inne informacje * Wraz ze zmianą rodu panującego zmieniono także narodowe barwy z indyga na szkarłat, na czym majątek zbił podający się za Daintiego Biberveldta doppler Dudu. * Z Poviss pochodził młody wiedźmin Coën. Możliwe że znajdowała się tam szkoła wiedźminów podobna do tej w Kaer Morhen. * Z Koviru (i okolic) pochodzi dużo czarodziejów. * Kovir posiada jeden z najlepszych wywiadów na świecie. * W ostatnich latach Kovir ma coraz więcej problemów z brakiem żywności, której dostawy dostarcza mu Nilfgaard. cs:Kovir a Poviss de:Kovir en:Kovir and Poviss fr:Kovir et Poviss it:Kovir Kategoria:Państwa